


Where's my WolfStar?

by FanGirlOnline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disclaimer - nothing in this world is mine, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlOnline/pseuds/FanGirlOnline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marauders are spending their sixth uear at Hogwarts School Of Wizardry and hopefully this year will be better than all the others. Sirius and Remus try and deal with the unusual feeling the have towards eachother and James tries to get Lily to see that he really does like her and that he isn't  just playing with her feelings. This year has more feelings, fights and fun. Disclaimer - nothing in this world is mine!!! It all belongs to J.K Rowling!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's my WolfStar?

"Oi" Sirius whispered, throwing a piece of the cookie at Remus's head. Remus looked up from the book he had been so absorbed in a second ago. He gave Sirius a feeble glare, not really annoyed with him. "What do you want Pads?" He asked "And if it's about anything along the lines of you being bored I swear to God I wi-" Whatever he was going to do neither of them found out as at that point James flooped down in the seat next to Remus, who was sat opposite Sirius. 

"Before you guys get into a another duel again where Sirus's hair turns pink" He smirked at Sirius "Not that that wasn't the best thing ever." Remus laughed. "Anyway, like I was saying, before you both start arguing I have something important to say."  
"And you couldn't have started the sentence with that" Sirius grumbled.  
"Aw Pads you know I need to mention that as often as possible before it stops being funny" James laughed, Remus joined in.  
"That's never going to stop being funny." Remus said in big breaths in between each laugh, James was now nearly falling of his chair his body was shaking so violently.  
"James" Sirius snapped. "As much as I like being laughed at, you had something to say." It took Remus and James a few minutes to regain their composure.  
"Oh yeah" His eyes lit up "Evans is wearing those really short shorts that I love so much again, I've decided that instead of waiting till the end of the week to ask her out like I first planned I'm going to do it today. I actually think that she's going to say yes this time." Sirius and Remus both groaned and put their heads in their hands. Before James could become all defensive about how she does like him and that she just won't admit it, the girl in the shorts he oh-so loves has walked into the hall and sat down by the far and of the table.  
"Bye guys." James called, already rushing off in the redheads direction. Remus chuckled.

"Why do we put up with him?" He jokingly asked Sirius.  
"Because Moony, we need at least one crazy person in our little band of misfits."  
"We already have you for that" Remus replied. "Wait.... did you seriously just say 'little band of misfits'?" He asked looking at Sirius curiously.  
"Yes Moony dearest, you'd be surprised by my smartiness" Remus snorted into his pumpkin juice, Sirus looked indignant until he saw someone walking into the hall and walking towards the Slytherin table. He paused, Severus Snape had just walked into the great hall. "Ugh Snivellus."  
"He's not even near you! And besides he's not that bad." Sirius's eyes took on a dark look that had gone as quickly as it had came Remus doubted even seeing it.  
"He's a greasy haired evil git." Sirius muttered darkly. "You know how desperately he wants to find out where you go every month." Remus rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah well he isn't going to find out. And the only reason why he wants to know is because you hinted about it in fourth year."  
"Fine!" Sirius practically shouted. "Why don't you have him with yiou every month as well then. If you're so quick to defend him."  
"What?" Remus didn't understand why Sirius was so upset. "All I was saying was that he's not completely to blame for your arguments."  
"Fine then! Have him as your friend instead then!" He was shouting now. "I'm obviously your second choice." Remus just shook his head at this reaction, he had no words for in response to what Sirius was saying because he barely understood what Sirius meant by it. Before he could form an actual sentence Sirius stormed out and nearly everyone in the hall was looking at him.

Remus just had to wait for double potions after lunch to ask Sirius what was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm having the whole Sirius telling Severus about how to get into the whomping willow later on. I want it as part of this fanfiction.


End file.
